Adventure in Paris
by Empv
Summary: Paige and Frankie are going on tour in Paris but one arguement changed everything when Frankie gets akumatized into Hibiki can Paige,Ladybug and Cat Noir stop Hibiki before it's too late?
1. chapter 1:Announcement

"Hey guys! I'm Paige!" shouts Paige. They were recording their video,"And I'm Frankie!". "And we're Bizzardvark!" shouts the both of them."Me and Paige are going to be in Paris for our Bizzardvark tour!" said Frankie."We hope to see all you tomorrow or the next day in Paris!" says Paige. She shuts off the camera and sets it to upload on the Vuuugle channel. "So ,are you excited Frankie? It's our first tour to a different location." says Paige . She unhooked the camera because it finished uploading their video on Vuuugle Channel. "Yeah it's going to be a blast!" shouts Frankie. "I'm trying to learn the language." says Paige. "Hey ,I was wondering after our tour in Paris ,maybe we can come up with a song that is related to Paris?" says Paige."Heck ,yeah ! We will do that!" shouts Frankie as she high fives Paige. Mr.Wong was yelling all of a sudden,"Paige,Frankie you better start packing for tomorrow!" Frankie and Paige looked at each other in shock and ran around to finish packing everything they need.


	2. Chapter 2:At Paris

As the plane landed in Paris ,Paige,Frankie and Mr.Wong got off the plane."Alright girls we are here." said Mr.Wong."Wow,I could see the tower made of sticks through the window!" shouted Frankie."That's called the Eiffel Tower." said Paige."Close enough." said Frankie."Well,the tour for your comedy channel begins tonight! So what would you like to do?" asked Mr.Wong. Paige and Frankie looked at each other and smiled. They were having so much fun shopping,watching plays, and learning French !When the two of them were in the park ,Paige bumped into someone it was a girl and she was tall with a blooming tree shirt on and has blue hair "Oh I'm so sorry!" shouted Paige."That's okay." said Marinette."Good ,I'm glad that your not mad." Said Paige "I'm Paige." Said Paige as she reaches out her hand for Marinette to shake her hand "Marinette." Introduced Marinette "Hey are you going to see me and my friend's tour?" asked Paige."Well, I heard news about it and I bought two tickets for a friend."said Marinette as she blushes and giggles "Well it's nice to here someone is coming to see our tour." Said Paige "Paige!" Screams out Frankie "Oh bye can't wait to see you in the audience." Said Paige as she ran off to see Frankie after she came close to Frankie they started leaving the park Frankie said "We gotta get back to the hotel to think of what songs to sing for the tour." Says Frankie.


	3. Chapter 3:Rough Practice

At the hotel~

Mr.Wong was sound asleep but all of a sudden sprung up when he heard the door open and closed

Huh what!?" He mumbled

"Hi Mr.Wong." said Paige, with a big smile on her face.

"Oh ,hey ,Paige and Frankie." said Mr.Wong,who sounded like he was tired."

"Sorry to wake you,Mr.Wong." apologized Paige."

"It's okay." said MrWong ,as he let out a big yawn."Alright ,Paige ,the reason why I called you at the park because we need to practice for the show." started Frankie.

"Oh,can we practice somewhere that doesn't have your father sleeping?" asked Paige

"Okay." said Frankie. So she and Paige go somewhere private to practice.

"Okay at a one,at a two,at a one,two,three." said Frankie. All of a sudden,Paige stopped her."Wait!" She shouted .

"Yes Paige?" said Frankie

"Do we know what songs are we going to sing for the show?" askedPaige.

"Uhhhh I don't know?!! I mean the only songs I could think of is ,"The Comeback Song and Love For The Haters." said Frankie.

"Do you have any more?"said Paige

"Uh that's the only two I could think of." said Frankie."

"Did you make a list?" asked Paige ,feeling like she's about to scream.

"Um no why do we need a list?" asked Frankie.

"Because Frankie ,we need a whole list of our songs to perform our show!" yelled Paige .Frankie stood silent as Paige sits on the ground and let's out a sigh

"Oh my god." said Paige to herself. "Paige, whatever I could do tell me."said Frankie trying to talk to her.

"There's nothing to be done! I will be a laughingstock because of you! I mean why can't you do anything right!?"said angry Paige. That made Frankie feel like her heart just shattered as she feels like she's about to cry, then Frankie left running.

Meanwhile in a secret place where in Paris~

"Huh a agreement about music how lovely it makes me sing." said a man in a interesting uniform."

"Also, a perfect way for my little Akumas to pray on." said the man as a little white butterfly lands on his hand. He casts a evil spell on the butterfly. "Fly away my little Akuma and evilize her!" shouts the man as the now purple butterfly falls out the window.


	4. Chapter 4:Hibiki

Frankie went outside for her to get her mind off of things of in the hotel between her and Paige. The only thing that could make her cheer up is the guitar strapped around her waist. She could no longer feel happy anymore. She had upset her closest friend. It was her fault, Frankie couldn't cry in public like this. People might be watching, so ,she decided to go somewhere private. She teared up while crying,big tear drops rolling down her face. A purple akuma landed on her guitar!

"Hibiki!",shouted the man in Frankie's mind, "I am HawkMoth, now your guitar is your weapon! Wipe out everything, but, at least ,you can hand me the Miraculous." "Yes,HawkMoth.", said Frankie,with an evil smile on her face. She transformed into a complete different look and jumped really high then floated away.


	5. Chapter 5:Rescued By Heroes

Paige decided to cheer herself up. Her and Frankie were playing the guitar she had on display. After the first strung vibrated, she smiled. She continued playing the guitar until...Boom! Paige was blown off into the wall, smashing her face! This explosion caused her to have a black eye on her right eye and blood dripping out of her nose. She could barely see the tall black and white young girl with a piano in both hands. She was too weak to see. Her black eye exhausted her, she laid down unconscious.

A few minutes later~

Paige woke up slowly to a young boy and a young girl in some ladybug and cat outfit? She was confused. At first. before she realized it, she was on top of a roof! She let out a high pitch scream! She got up on the ledge to see the cars below.

"Woah.. woah.. it's okay!", said the girl in the ladybug costume.

She grabbed her hand before Paige could fall. Paige turned around to the girl, she paused for a minute to take a good look at the both of them.

"Who are you guys?", she asked in confusion.

"My name is Ladybug, and, this is my partner, Cat Noir.", introduced the girl in the ladybug costume.

"We've rescued you.",explained Cat Noir in a soft but yet charming voice.


	6. Chapter 6:Your Friend Must Be Akumatized

"What!?! HOW..did you guys rescue me?",asked Paige in shock.

The idea that she was rescued by actual super heroes, not just from like comics, like Batman or Spider-Man,was fascinating. Just real life actual heroes.. she was with there right now.

"Well, you were being attacked by a akumatized villain.",explained Cat Noir.

"What...what's a akumatized villain?",asked Paige in confusion.

"A akumatized villain is someone being possessed or corrupted by a akuma, due to negative feelings.",expressed Ladybug.

"Oh.",grunted Paige.

"It seems like your own friend was akumatized.",pointed out Cat Noir.

"Wait...that was Frankie!?",shouted Paige as Ladybug and Cat Noir both looked at each other.

"Frankie is that the name of your friend that got akumatized?"asked Cat Noir.

Paige stood silent as Ladybug looked at Cat Noir.

"Looks like it.", said Ladybug.

Paige ran off towards the door down in the building. They were on it get to the ground with Ladybug and Cat Noir catching up to her yelling,"Paige wait!"

All that Paige could do was run.


	7. Chapter 7:We’ll Help You

Paige ran and ran. She ran far away. She couldn't believe what was happening. This wasn't how she thought that her trip to Paris should go!

First, Frankie gets akumatized! Then, she meets up with these heroes! How did this happen !?!

Paige, wait come back!",yelled a familiar female voice.

Paige turned around to see who was calling. It was Ladybug and Cat Noir trying to catch up to her!?! Paige turned away from them and continued to run.

"I have to be imagining this!",she thought.

She stopped short. Ladybug and Cat Noir had jumped in front to stopping Paige.

"What do you want!? Get away from me!", yelled Paige.

She tried to shove them away to continue to run.

"Paige, relax. We are going to try and help you", said Ladybug softly.

"Really, you are going to try to help me?",asked Paige.

She made eye contact towards them.

"Yeah, of course, we're super heroes after all!" shouted Cat Noir joyfully.

He winked at Paige playfully. This made Paige laugh. Ladybug, on the other hand, was glaring at Cat Noir.


	8. Chapter 8:I Saw You Looking At Her

Ladybug and Cat Noir told Paige to hide somewhere to protect herself from Hibiki. They tried to search for Hibiki themselves.

"What's wrong Ladybug, you seem so quiet all of a sudden.",said Cat Noir.

The both of them hopped from building to building.

"Oh it's nothing...",said Ladybug.

.Cat Noir and Ladybug both stopped at the last building and scanned their eyes out for Hibiki.

"Ladybug, are you mad at me? If I did something that you didn't like..would you tell me??", asked Cat Noir.

He gave Ladybug big adorable kitty eyes. This made Ladybug chuckle.

"Yeah, I will Cat. We have work to do.",said Ladybug.

The both of them decided to stay on the building. It was time to look high and low for Hibiki. Cat Noir's cat ears wiggled.

"My cat ears are tingaling!",he shouted out.

Ladybug's eyes widened.

"What is that supposed to mean?"asked Ladybug.

"She must be near.",said Cat Noir carefully.

He grabbed Ladybug's hand to jump to the next building to building.


	9. Chapter 9:Found Her

Cat Noir jumped from building to building with Ladybug. He detected that Hibiki was somewhere...

Cat Noir and Ladybug landed at the last building in time to see Hibiki destroying a building with the touch of her fingers.

"Paige,if you are in there come out,come out.. wherever you are...",said Hibiki in a sinister female voice.

"Look there she is!" whispered Cat Noir.

He pointed at Hibiki and then looked over at Ladybug to show her.

"I see...", observed Ladybug with shocked eyes.

They couldn't believe they were watching her destroy building after building. The last building destroyed was the building that Cat Noir and Ladybug were both on top of.

"Look out!", yelled Cat Noir.

Hibiki pressed her fingers across the keyboard of the piano. That caused a dangerous sound wave making the building shake and crumble.

Cat Noir quickly grabbed Ladybug as soon as the building began the break into pieces. Ladybug realized Cat Noir saved her life.

Even though originally Ladybug was the one trying to save Cat Noir's life. Cat Noir landed safely on the ground, with Ladybug in his arms, face to face with Hibiki.

"Ah Ladybug and Cat Noir together right in front of me! Now,hand me over the miraculous!" demanded Hibiki.


	10. Chapter 10:Cat Noir Vs Hibiki

"Try,if you can, to get through me first!",challenged Cat Noir.

"Wait, Cat ,what are you doing?",asked Ladybug in shock.

She was not hearing what Cat Noir said. She was speechless as she watched the crumbling building, he had just pulled her from.

"Stay here, my lady.",said Cat Noir as he softly placed Ladybug down.

"Cataclysm!",yelled Cat Noir.

He released his powers in the palm.Ladybug watched this all unfold. Cat Noir launched himself towards Hibiki,Hibiki. She smirked at him as she pressed her hands on her keyboard to almost blow him away.

Cat Noir hung onto himself before Hibiki stopped.

"Oh you don't just give up easy, do you,guessed Hibiki with an evil smile.

"We will see about that!"growled Cat Noir as he jumped up high above Hibiki, so high ,Hibiki had to look up to aim her eyes at Cat Noir.

"Cataclysm!",yelled out Cat Noiras he was about to activate his powers again.

Ladybug still didn't know what to do. After a bit, but then, turns away to go find Paige. Surely she knows how does this all started. she didn't wanted to leave Cat Noir behind but she had to in order to go looking for Paige


	11. Chapter 11:How Did It Started

Paige was sitting in her room waiting. If Cat Noir and Ladybug were finished fighting off Hibiki, things could get back to normal. Hibiki would transform back into her friend, Frankie.

Paige's head went down as Frankie came into her head. She wished that she and Frankie didn't fight...

Paige smacked herself on the forehead. She felt like she was to blame for what was happening.

"This is all my fault!",cried Paige.

She continued to look down at the floor.After a while of looking down, she heard a noise. Somebody was at her window! Paige ducked herself thinking, it's Hibiki. That is until she heard Ladybug's voice.

"Paige, it's me, Ladybug!"

Paige quickly opened the window to let Ladybug in.

"Ladybug, what are you doing here?",asked Paige.

"I came to find you and talk to you with one important question I left out," said Ladybug.

Paige sat down on her bed to listen.

"How did it start?", asked Ladybug.


	12. Chapter 12:The Story

Ladybug closely leaned over by Paige to hear how the story of Frankie getting akumatized all started.

"So, it all started we were talking about what songs we were going to perform for our show. None of us came up with a list of songs that we wanna perform for the show. So we got into a big fight and Frankie stormed out.",explained Paige.

Ladybug's eyes widened in shock!

"So,that's how she got akumatized!",she thought to herself.

The two of them were in a moment of silence until they heard a loud noise.

"Car Noir!",screamed Ladybug.

She jumped off of the ledge of the window. Paige wanted to see where Ladybug was going so she decided to leave the apartment room to go follow Ladybug and see what happened.


End file.
